Garbage Man
by Scielle
Summary: Can  y o u  see  m e  now...? Vanitas x Xion. One-shot... might turn into a two-shot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Summary: N/A. One-shot, Vanitas x Xion. Sort of… not really… maybe…

Can _you_ see _me_ **now**?

_Part 1 (?)_

_Xion's POV_

I remember when I first saw you – you weren't frowning or disgusted at the work that you did. Did you see me?

I was always standing behind a window, looking from afar. At first I pitied you for the work you did but slowly, I've grown to appreciate it. I tried to inspire my friends, but as children we hardly recognize the world around us. Needless to say, my efforts were futile.

-c-

You came back again with not even a frown. Instead, I think I might have caught you smiling today. The way your hands reach up to your forehead as the tiring work slowly wears you down. But you never complain. Can you see me waving at you and thanking you?

-a-

I overslept today and I almost didn't see you. The first thing I did when I woke up was run to my window since I heard you outside. You were looking my way, but I knew that you didn't notice me. However, I couldn't help but notice the golden color of your eyes.

-n-

My parents noticed my unusual behaviour. I'm sorry I couldn't go see you today. It pains me also since I only see you once a week. Do you miss me too?

-y-

I'm in my room right now. I haven't eaten breakfast yet because once I go downstairs; I know my parents won't let me leave my seat to go see you. But why aren't you here yet? I can only wait so long before it's time for me to go to school.

-o-

I saw you last week as my mom drove me to school. Your face was red and you looked tired; have you been getting enough sleep? Please, don't worry me and you don't have to worry about me also. I'll see you next week. I'm sorry I haven't been waiting for you recently; I'll be waiting next week though.

-u-

Hey, do you know that my parents are arguing right now? I don't understand what they're talking about-. Oh no! I forgot to take out my garbage!

This is the first time we met face to face. I felt intimidated as you towered over me when I timidly handed you the plastic black sack. Instantly, I felt comfortable when your shining eyes soften and the edge of your lips curved. "Thank you." You told me and took the garbage from me.

I felt my heart pounding and I shouted out to you while you were tossing the rest of our garbage. "My name is Xion!"

You probably thought I was strange but your response made my legs turn to jelly. "I'm Vanitas."

-s-

Another week passed and I look eager to seeing and talking to you again. I felt a stab in my heart when the truck appears but you weren't there.

-e-

Another week pass and I see you again. For the first time, I saw a sour expression on your face with your onyx hair covering your powerful eyes. You tossed our garbage into the truck and threw our garbage can back on our lawn. If I ran out now would you tell me what's wrong? I chose to stay inside.

-e-

You didn't come this week. I hear my parents arguing again. They're talking about you. I waited the whole morning for you to come but you never came, neither did your truck. My parents were left in an angry mood just like you were last week. I don't understand why though.

-m-

I miss your visits. When you use to come, my parents were happy, and so was I. Now I don't see you and I wonder what happened to you. Oh garbage boy, Vanitas, please come back. Your truck seems to have run away also.

-e-

It's been almost a month since I last you. My parents were fed up and they went to dispose their garbage on their own. I made sure to separate the recycling and paper for them. Will you please come back?

-n-

It's been too long since I last saw you. My parents are in yet another argument. I decided to intervene this time.

"Mom, Dad, why doesn't the garbage man come anymore?" Their tempers briefly calmed down and the two of them answered me in a gentle manner.

"They're on strike, honey. That means that the garbage men don't want to collect our garbage anymore." The way they sugar-coated their answer it made me sick to my stomach.

I nodded my head and resumed to my window, hoping that I'll see you at least one more time.

-o-

I overheard one of my parent's conversations. They were talking about you, actually about you. I didn't completely understand it, but all I know was you stopped being a garbage boy. Vanitas, why did you stop being a garbage boy? Are you now a garbage man? I'm still waiting for you to return. I'll wait forever at our secret meeting spot. Will you see me waving now?

-w-

**A/N:** This one-shot makes very little sense. Okay, well it partly makes sense in my mind.

Well I had fun writing this despite the randomness. The idea popped up when I was trying to outrun a garbage truck… And I'm aware there's something seriously messed up with the story. Or maybe it's just me. Can you guys understand my messed up mind?

Anyway, thanks for reading. Please Rate & Review!

-Scielle.


End file.
